


A Lick And A Kiss

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Jared loves licking Jensen's fingers, but what does Jensen love most about Jared.





	A Lick And A Kiss

His head cushioned on Jensen's chest, Jared sucked lazily at his lover's finger, curling his tongue around and along its length, moving on to another digit when he'd toyed with it enough.

“You enjoying yourself there, bimbo?” Jensen chuckled, his head bolstered up by the pillows, his eyes crinkling at Jared's antics.

Not that he was complaining. Having his fingers warmed by that incredible mouth was a veritable delight.

With his free left hand he caressed the younger man's head, occasionally twisting strands of chestnut hair into little corkscrew curls, knowing it gave Jared pleasure.

 

Allowing his thoughts to drift, he lost himself in the wonder that was his relationship with his co-star.  
He'd been so lucky to have been blessed with Jared's love, though it hadn't always been a smooth ride.  
Like many other couples, they'd had their share of quarrels and misunderstandings, but everything had always been resolved with rutting, grabby, incomparable sex.

Jared had the sweetest of natures, he never denied his smile to anyone, and it was for that very reason that when he did rise to anger, it burned hotter than hell.

 

“Ow, “ he yelped in surprise as Jared brought his teeth into play and bit down on the the fleshy tip of his current finger. “What was that for you little....”

“Stop thinking so much, Jen,“ Jared ordered, lifting his head to gaze at his lover. “I hate it when you get that serious expression on your face. Just chill and enjoy my adoration of your fingers.”

“You got eyes in the back of your head now? “ Jensen huffed. “Don't know how you can see my face when you're not looking at it. And in any case, you don't have to amputate the tip of my finger to get my attention.”

“Exaggeration! I only gave it a friendly chomp.”

“A friendly chomp, huh. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of an unfriendly one.”

 

But Jared only laughed and rolled onto the older man, his mouth level with Jensen's chin, which he duly began to run his tongue over.

With a frustrated snort, Jensen yanked him a little higher. “If you want to keep that mouth of yours occupied, I got a better idea on how to fill it. That is after I kiss the fuck out of it.”

 

Lips came together in ravishing arousal, as new and fresh as the first time; skin on skin; cock against cock.  
As the kisses became deeper and more bruising, so did the sweet languor in their bellies. 

 

Jared made to pull away and trail a wet course down the smooth skin to his lover's cock, hard and turgid alongside his own. Fill his mouth with a finger of flesh way more substantial than the ones he'd been toying with before; but Jensen's arms restrained him in their iron grip.

“Where're you going?” Jensen asked. “I haven't finished with your mouth yet. My cock's gonna have to wait its turn. I wanna keep kissing you, babe. Sometimes I think I love it more than anything. I could do it forever. It's even better than coming.”

“Now that I can't believe,“ Jared laughed, “if the way you moan and whine when I suck you off is anything to go by.

 

“I'm gonna say something really corny here, Jay. But it's a one time offering. “Your lips taste like fucking honey and your kisses like fucking wine.”

 

“Now I've heard everything....” Jared began with a smirk, but he didn't get to say more as Jensen's lips on his ended the conversation.

The end


End file.
